jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimber
Kimber & Stormer was a short-lived music band in the Jem animated series, conformed by keyboardist and lyricist Kimber Benton and keytarist Stormer, of Holograms and Misfits fame respectively, as a side project from their own bands' assignments. __TOC__ History When the Holograms' keyboardist, Kimber Benton, and the Misfits' keytarist, Stormer, each left their own bands after having a discussion with the rest of their bandmates, a twist of fate made both of them meet at a club that night. After an initial quarrel between both, the announcer of the place insisted they both performed for the audience. As the public kept cheering them up, they were left with no other option than to go onstage and appease the crowd. The Limp Lizards, which had just finished performing that night, provided the rest of the instruments for their inédit new song, "I'm Okay". As the music started to play, both girls immediately discovered they had a natural empathy between them, with one's sounds perfectly complementing the other's. From that moment onward, a special bond blossomed between them. Seeing how the public really liked them, the announcer begged them to come play at her club every night, which they gladly accepted. On the next few days, the newly formed two-girl band could be seen playing in different nightclubs throughout the city. Both musicians temporarily abandoned their own bands' responsibilities to focus solely on the job at hand. One night, a music promoter named Dave Danielson offered them a contract to sign for his record company. Since they could not guarantee the completion of their upcoming album, he suggested Kimber to put her part of Starlight Music as collateral, in case the record never saw the light of day. The man, however, resulted to be a hired goon by Eric Raymond, all as part of a mischievous plan to get back her part of the company. On their next performances, as well as their studio recordings, different musicians were hired to play with them. However, while recording their album, Eric anonymously made sure they hired subpar musicians and music engineers to sabotage the final product, all with the purpose of making it fail and assure he would get Kimber's part of Starlight. The scheme was eventually discovered by both girls. However, Eric made it clear that even then, they still had to fulfill the contract's agreement. After a few setbacks, the record was finally finished and presented to him. Eric had another card under his sleeve, though, and told them that without his promotion, the record simply would not sell. Hearing this, Kimber and Stormer finally decided it was time to ask for help, so they asked Kimber's sister, Jerrica, and the rest of The Holograms, to help them promote their album, to which they gladly accepted. All the hard work ultimately payed off and Kimber & Stormer's solo album, Back to Back, was a complete success, topping the charts and even going Double Platinum! The Holograms offered Stormer a place in their band, but at that precise moment The Misfits arrived and begged her to come back with them, putting it clear how much they really needed her. Stormer took the decision to rejoin her old band, although Kimber and Stormer remained best friends after this adventure. Discography *''Back to Back'' Songs *"I'm Okay" Gallery Jem - The Bands Break Up - 02.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 03.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 04.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 05.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 06.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 07.png|On Lin-Z's show promoting the album Jem - The Bands Break Up - 08.png|Hired musicians while recording Back to Back Jem - The Bands Break Up - 09.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 10.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 11.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 12.png Jem - The Bands Break Up - 13.png|Promotional flyer of Kimber & Stormer's upcoming new album, Back to Back Jem - The Bands Break Up - 14.png|Cover of Kimber & Stormer's solo album, Back to Back Jem - The Bands Break Up - 16.png Category:Bands Category:Musicians